


Oh Christmas Tree

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader and Arthur partake in the Christmas holiday traditions of decorating the tree and baking cookies.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 2





	Oh Christmas Tree

You’d heard of people having a ‘ _pep in their step_ ’ and of being so happy they would _glide_ rather than walk, but you had never experienced it before. With a laugh and a quick glance at the rolling cart trailing behind you, you realized how quickly things changed.

All in all, you could say with certainty that you were one of the few lucky people in Gotham who was not only employed but had a good job. You worked as a maid for the mother of your typical rich, wall street bozo. While there were many horror stories from other girls who held the same jobs, you had been lucky enough that your employer happened to be a sweet old lady that went from rags to riches and understood the struggle. She was lonely and honestly, cherished your companionship more than the actual work you did. Still, you went above and beyond to ensure she always had hot meals and that her house was spotless at all times and in return, she gave you a good pay and was constantly gifting you things she swore were hand-me-downs or things she no longer needed yet more than once, you saw tags on the items and with her forgetfulness, even receipts indicating she had purchased the items just for you.

On this occasion, Mrs. Fox had given you an artificial tree complete with lights and decorations she swore were old things she was no longer in need of since she had bought a new tree. You had worked for her for four years and knew for a fact that she preferred natural pine trees; it was obvious she had bought this for you after you had mentioned you were going to purchase one yourself to help your boyfriend get more in to the spirit of the season. You had decided to make no mention of it and instead hugged her long and hard, blinking tears away as you thought about how excited Arthur would be at decorating his first tree.

This would be the first Christmas you would celebrate with Arthur, as a couple anyway. You had given him gifts before as a friend but Penny was around during those times and you weren’t actually able to spend the day with him. This year was different and you swore you were going to do every little thing you had always imagined doing with him.

With a firm grip on the rolling cart Mrs. Fox had so graciously provided for you to transport your goodies, you sped down towards the station, wanting nothing more than to get home and surprise Arthur.

Thankfully, it seemed as if the holiday season had mellowed out your fellow Gothamites and you didn’t have to deal with anyone harassing you, or even worse, trying to steal your tree.

In almost no time, you were in front of the terribly located stairs you had to go up every day in order to get to your building but, such was your excitement, that you didn’t even care. You dragged the cart behind you, the wheels _clinging_ and _clanging_ behind you and you silently sent yet another thanks to Mrs. Fox for getting you a sturdy, metal cart that could withstand the abuse you were subjecting it to.

Once at the top, you _ran_ , giggles falling from from your lips, the image of Arthur’s excited face like a breath of life to your lungs and as you finally made it to the elevator and then to your floor, you found you weren’t even breathing heavy like you usually were after the unwanted exercise you were forced to do everyday.

With jittery hands, you shoved your key into the lock and shoved the door opened, closing and locking it just as quickly, Arthur’s name on your lips.

He turned his head to face you from the couch, a groan on his lips as his tired body maneuvered itself off the couch and he bounced towards you with a smile on his face.

You dropped the handle to the cart and wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips meshing against his as you pressed yourself against him, a sigh on your lips as you took in his scent and his warmth.

Arthur’s arms around your lower back pressed you closer into him until not even air could fit in between the two of you, a grin on his face as he gently nibbled on your lower lip.

“I missed you,” you murmured, your fingers twirling a strand of his hair.

Arthur smiled and hummed against your lips, puckering them over and over to place little pecks on yours. “I missed you more.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes playfully before pulling away from him, your hand finding the cart’s handle again. “I have a surprise!”

His eyebrows shot up in question, an amused smile on his face as he watched you bouncing on the balls of your feet.

You presented the cart to him, a face-splitting grin on your face as you watched him shuffle closer to inspect what was inside. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around him as you squeezed your head in to the space between his side and his bent arm, “Mrs. Fox got it for us.”

Arthur looked down at you, his eyes beaming and his eyes twinkling with excitement. In that moment, it was as if every fucked-up thing he had ever been subjected to had been erased from his face, every premature wrinkle smoothened over and he was young and happy and more care-free than you had ever seen him.

As if to solidify the fact that the two of you were soulmates, Arthur began buzzing with excitement as well as he grabbed your hand with one of his and the cart with the other and went into the center of the living room. He let go of the handle briefly, but not of your hand, and placed his finger on his lip as he looked around the living room, trying to decide where the tree would look best.

Finally, with a kiss to your wrist, he let go of your hand and moved in front of the recliner that used to belong to Penny. He moved the lamp a little to the left, so it would be closer to the sofa, and in the new space, moved the recliner. Arthur then moved the fan away from the window he was trying to clear up and frowned at the radiator, shaking his head to rid himself of unwanted memories and your chest clenched; you knew exactly what he was thinking about and you found yourself by his side once more, your hand in his.

He smiled down at you, his lips finding your forehead, a sigh leaving his lips. “Now it’ll be associated with a happy memory.”

You beamed up at him and nodded, bending slightly as the two of you began taking out the various parts that composed the tree. While it had looked green when you had first looked at it, you now noticed it also had frosted tips and Arthur stared in awe, murmuring about how realistic it seemed. You pecked his lips and got down on your knees, where he joined you right after, the both of your putting together the base and then began attaching the bottom, fluffing the artificial leaves as you went.

Halfway done with building the tree, you heard knocking on your door. With a smile, you brushed your nose against his and got up. He was clearly having the time of his life with the tree, and he hadn’t even started the fun part, there was no way in hell you were going to break his concentration.

A glance through the peephole showed you your sister, your niece and your mom and you couldn’t deny the relief you felt at that. You were dreading putting the lights and that was something your mother excelled at.

You opened your door and before you could get a word in, your five-year-old niece rushed past you. “ _Uncle_ , uncle, look!”

With a gasp, you looked at your sister, your hand on your chest as you pretended to be offended.

“You’re not the favorite anymore, kid.” She laughed.

You grumbled and greeted them with a hug and a kiss before letting them in. Arthur was by your side again, your niece clinging to him as he held her in his arms and cooed at whatever it was she had given him. With a grin, he turned the paper to you and showed you the _santa-clown_ she had drawn and while it was a bit hard to decipher all of the details her little hands had put in to the drawing, the ‘ _uNcLE_ _arThur_ ’ at the very top in green crayon brought a smile to your face and you couldn’t even pretend to be mad. If anybody deserved to be loved unconditionally by a being as pure as a child, it was your Arthur.

The other two greeted your boyfriend, both of them with warm hugs and bright smiles and you once again counted your stars at how lucky you were that the people you held closest to your heart all got along. Taking advantage of their presence, you put all of them to work and in no time, the tree was completely fluffed and your mother was wrapping the lights around the tree while Arthur wrapped the garlands behind her as she regaled him with childhood stories where she explained why you hated putting the lights; you had managed to get tangled in them every single time and once, your foot had gotten caught and you had tipped over the whole tree.

You glared at her from where you were in the kitchen and you were simply met with laughter from the both of them.

“I’m taking a cookie away from the both of you!” you threatened, your sister laughing next to you as you both set out the frozen, Christmas tree cookies your niece had insisted she buy. While you had planned on going through the full Christmas cookie baking experience with Arthur later on, you couldn’t deny that these would work just as well to complete the holiday experience you wanted him to have.

You put the sheet in the oven while your sister set the timer, both of you joining the other three in the living room, making it just in time to start putting the ornaments.

A smile made it’s way to your face every time you watched your niece interact with Arthur; she’d grab an ornament and look at him questioningly, waiting for him to tell her where to put it. He would be so kind and patient to her and you found yourself excited at the thought of him with your own children.

You found two sealed boxes at the bottom of the cart which under further inspection, you found one contained the star meant for the top of the tree. With a smile, you handed it to your niece, your smile widening as she reached for Arthur with her little hands. He hoisted her up and helped her put it at the very top while your sister plugged in the lights. The way the lights reflected in Arthur’s green eyes took your breath away; if his eyes were galaxies, the lights were the stars that resided in them.

“What’s in the last box?” Your mother asked as your sister brought over the cookies and set them down on the coffee table.

You had forgotten about it and looked around until you found it again. With Arthur peering over your shoulder, you carefully opened it to find an oversized red and gold ornament. In the front was a picture of the two of you taken during a dinner Mrs. Fox had invited the two of you over for. It was for her 60th birthday and you still remember how nobody but the two of you made it yet with how much Arthur was making her laugh, she swore there was nobody else she needed but the two of you to make it memorable.

The back contained the initials of both of your names along with the date in which you began dating officially in fancy gold lettering and you briefly wondered if it was real gold. Your eyes blurred with tears at how genuinely nice and thoughtful Mrs. Fox was and you made a mental note to hug her extra tightly the next time you saw her.

Arthur sensed your tears, you two were so connected that you swore somewhere in his body he had a radar that detected every single one of your feelings and translated them for him. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and buried his face on your cheek, his lips pecking you a couple of times.

“Is it too cheesy if I tell you that you light up my world ten times more than this tree?”

You could hear the grin in his voice and you huffed out a laugh, shifting your head slightly to connect your lips, a wide smile on your face as his eyes met yours. You could see happiness, love and how comfortable he was in that moment and your eyes blurred with happy tears once more. “I love you so much, Arthur. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred over from my old tumblr account. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
